This invention concerns a simple and reliable sealing device to be arranged between an opening of a drinking container and a drinking straw, for example between an opening in a drinking bag and a drinking straw. The invention also concerns a method of making said sealing device. The present sealing device provides a good indication of the insertion hole for the straw in the drinking container; a reinforcement of the rim of the insertion hole; and also a thickness reduction, hence a weakening, of the container material spanning said insertion hole when unopened. This simplifies insertion of the drinking straw into the drinking container.
Several devices and methods of establishing a connection between a drinking container and a drinking straw are known in the art. These, however, are not particularly well-suited in providing both a physical connection and an adequate seal without having to add further materials, including plastics, cardboard, metal, glue or similar.